


William Brandt

by cynatnite



Series: The Barton Initiative [4]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Phil is a good husband, but without the music, told Mission Impossible style, watch out for the waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: It's Phil turn to make a meeting and it doesn't go quite as planned, or does it?





	William Brandt

Phil was never a fan of Haiti. It was the heat and this month was warmer than the norm. Of course, Jacmel was a beautiful coastal city with blue waters lapping at its shores. He found the small home down a dirt road and after parking, Phil stepped out of the car. The path away from the house led to a beach.

Most days he went without a suit and today was no different. Khaki pants and a light button down were called for and the sneakers made the descent easier. Once on the sand, Phil eyed Nick Fury sitting in a chair under a large palm tree. He smiled as he ventured towards the man.

“Never thought you’d set foot in this country again,” Nick commented.

“The drug runners who worked for the military at the time soured me on it.”

“Too bad. Great place to retire,” Nick said with a shark-like grin.

“Retired my ass,” Phil muttered. He eased into the chair next to Nick. “You’ll have your hands in every cookie jar for as long as you live.”

“Spies never die, Cheese. They just spy harder.”

“Good. It’s why I’m here.” Phil opened up the briefcase and handed Nick the Brandt folder.

“I wondered if Barton would get his shit together about this.”

“You knew?”

“Oh, not that there were six of the little shits,” Nick said. “This one came on my radar after a Croatia clusterfuck, but he nestled behind a desk with the IMF.”

“Explains why he’s invisible.”

“Rumor had it he was on his way up the ladder as an analyst, but the IMF secretary at the time was assassinated. He and Hunt were suspected when they disappeared, but got the mess cleaned up before a nuclear bomb could wreck the world.”

“I read some of the reports,” Phil recalled. “Hunt’s still a wildcard. He’d never fit in anywhere else.”

“The man knows how to break a government,” Nick agreed. He handed the picture back to Phil. “So Barton finally caught wind of him. Damn shame about his mother and the one that didn’t make it.”

“Since you know of him, think you could see your way clear in giving us a hand in getting a meeting?”

“All for love of your man, Phil. You never used to be a soft touch.”

“Clint was always special, you know that.”

“And now you’re holding his bow for him when he goes out the door,” Nick smirked. “How’s that working out for you?”

“You think I miss the work with SHIELD?” Phil looked out over the ocean. “At one time, I would never have even considered walking away from SHIELD. It was more important than anything.”

“Until a bird came along and flew you to his nest.”

“Something like that, Marcus. Even if all I did was wash dishes and do laundry, being with Clint means the world. Besides, I work best in the background. You know that.”

“The mild-mannered Phil Coulson. You still got a cape under your suit at heart, Cheese. No amount of love from a good man will ever take it away.”

“You’re right,” Phil sighed. “I’m content to play my part. About Brandt…”

“Yeah, I can make an introduction, but the rest of it will be up to you. Barton can’t make the approach. You know that now.”

“Yes.” Phil wasn’t happy with it.

Nick produced a tablet and logged into a dark web site where he connected the cam. Phil didn’t recognize the man.

“Nick Fury,” the man said. “I’ll be damned. Bored with SHIELD retirement already?”

Nick’s laugh was low. “Better than your clusterfuck of an IMF, asshole.”

“I’m putting out more fires than I know what to do with. I better get a fireman’s hat out of it.”

“Alan, this is Phil Coulson, former Agent and current contractor of SHIELD and Avenger liaison. Phil, meet Alan Hunley, Secretary of the IMF.”

Phil leaned in closer. “Hello, Mr. Secretary.”

“If you ever get tired of working for those clowns, Coulson, say the word and it’s a six-figure salary and any posting in the world.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m quite satisfied with my work.”

“Alan, Coulson needs to meet with Brandt. Can you swing it?”

“Maybe. He’s currently mopping up after a mess in London. I might be able to swing him to Paris since I’ll be there next week.”

“Sir,” Phil said. “Brandt will require a certain amount of precaution in being approached.”

“It’s to be expected in his line of work. What do you have in mind?”

 

~*~

 

Phil couldn’t tell if Clint was alarmed or relieved at the news concerning William Brandt. His meeting with Cory Lambert went well enough and Clint was already planning vacations in the future. Once the plans were set in stone, Phil was off to Paris.

The taxi dropped him off three blocks away from the bistro where they were meeting. It was outdoor with clear line of sights. The spot was a little too public for Phil’s liking, but Brandt had picked the spot.

When he arrived, Phil hid his disbelief at seeing Clint’s face on the man. It took all his training to keep a calm mild demeanor as he sat across from him. The waiter took his coffee order and left.

“Mr. Brandt,” Phil said.

“You’re not Secretary Hunley,” Will stated. He removed the sunglasses and slide them in his pocket.

“No, the Secretary thought this approach might be better. You know who I am?”

“Phil Coulson, agent capital letters that all little alphabets like me hope to grow up to be.”

Phil smiled a little. The waiter served him and once gone, Phil took a drink of the hot liquid. “I’m here on behalf of someone close to me. He needs to meet with you regarding a personal matter.”

“The enviable Hawkeye. I’ve seen him.” Will sighed and took a drink from his water. “I wondered if we were related somehow. My parents never said a word. They live in DC.”

“You knew.”

“Part of our training is to investigate ourselves and our families, to leave no stone unturned. It’s a test to see if we’ll discover what the IMF already knows and if we’ll be honest about it. I was adopted by questionable means.”

“And your adoptive parents?”

“They never told me and they don’t know I know. I prefer it to remain that way if you don’t mind. My father’s health isn’t the greatest right now.” Will leaned closer. “Coulson, I never went to your Hawkeye because of the security risks. I shouldn’t have to explain that to you.”

“There’s more you aren’t aware of.”

“I doubt that.”

“It was a secret your biological mother took to her grave, but not before telling her uncle. You need to meet with Clint Barton.”

“No, I don’t think so.”

William Brandt’s face blurred and Phil rubbed his eyes. “Clint?”

“Truth time, Coulson.”

Then Phil slept.

 

~*~

 

Training always kicks in first. It’s instinct now. Phil is sitting in a chair, his hands are zip-tied behind his back and at he’s not wearing his shoes. Damn it, they cost over $500. Clint would not understand.

He cracked one eye open. In the dimness, he could see William Brandt standing next to another man. There was some kind of typing going on in the background. Phil focused and realized who it was, then he opened his eyes.

“Huh,” Phil said. They jerked around to look at him. Ethan Hunt’s hand was on William Brandt’s waist and their closeness spoke volumes. “I have to say I honestly didn’t see that coming.”

“Benji,” Ethan said. “I told you to use the entire syringe.”

Phil swung his head over at the man sitting at the laptop.

“I did. It’s not my fault he’s got superspy resistance to a sedative!”

“It’s more like a tolerance,” Phil explained. “You know how the more you drink, over time it takes more to actually get intoxicated.”

“Oh, that makes perfect sense,” Benji replied seemingly satisfied.

“Shut up, Benji,” Will ordered. He walked to Phil. “You’re a bit overrated, I’d say.”

“Oh?” Phil asked. He watched Ethan take the laptop from Benji and set it on the table in front of him. On the screen were the files Jarvis uploaded regarding the family history they were currently working on. “You found it. Good. It saves me from trying to explain it all.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that, Coulson.” Ethan slid a chair over and sat close to him. “This story, for lack of a better term, reads more like a bad reality show.”

“I happen to like reality shows,” Phil said. “Less interesting people with problems no fictional TV show would ever dare try.”

“You’re a spy, Coulson,” Will told him. “A spy’s spy. Your secrets have secrets. You’re not leaving until we get the truth and frankly, I’ve got vacation time coming. No hurry.”

“You’re also an analyst, Brandt,” Phil said. “What reason would I have to subject myself to the chance of you doing what you’re doing right now, drugging me, kidnapping me?”

“An op,” Ethan stated. “Throw us off the scent of whatever SHIELD is up to. It makes the most reasonable choice.”

“Reasonable isn’t a commonly used word in the spy business,” Phil said. “Isn’t that right, Brandt?”

Phil could see William working through all the possibilities in his mind.

“Will?” Ethan asked. He got up from the chair and went to him. “I’ve seen Coulson’s work. Misdirection, false trails, covert ops are his specialty. He thinks he can outthink you on this.”

“I checked the lay of the land, Ethan,” Will told him. “No current ops in the area, the Avengers are across the ocean and nothing that would get the attention of the IMF is currently happening.”

“Excuse me,” Phil said. “If you could untie me, I could simplify the entire matter.” Phil nodded at the laptop.

“Sorry, friend,” Benji said. “I already went through it with a fine-tooth comb. We’ve already copied the data, thank you very much.”

“Think so?” Phil asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Shit,” Will muttered. He snapped open a knife and cut the bindings.

“Thank you.” Phil rubbed his wrists and slid the laptop closer. “This is yours, by the way. It’s connected to a private server.”

“No, I didn’t find…” Benji began.

It only took a few keystrokes and the image of a grinning Clint appeared on the screen.

“Hi boys.”

“What the hell?” Ethan, Will and Benji moved closer.

“Clint Barton here. I’d appreciate it if you let my husband go. We’ve got plans tonight.”

“Husband?” The three men said all at once.

“You’re married to Hawkeye!” Benji loudly exclaimed.

“Proudly so,” Phil smugly replied.

“I know the Avengers aren’t known for their stealth, hell, we just like making noise sometimes. It’s useful in scaring the shit out of the bad monsters we fight,” Clint explained. “But this time, we thought an exception should be made.”

“What’s he talking about?” Ethan directed at Phil.

“Ethan Hunt,” Clint said. “A real honor. Your exploits in Chechnya were required reading when I was a lad of an agent.”

“Clint,” Phil said.

“Right, sorry. That’s not true.” Clint wasn’t sorry in the least if his face was any indication. “Anyway, we’re currently hovering about ten feet above the building. Invisible quinjet courtesy of Tony Stark. I’m coming in alone so don’t shoot me or try to kill me with a paper towel or something.”

“No promises,” Will fired back.

The screen went dark and the men turned to Phil who only smiled.

“He’s a real charmer once you get to know him.”

Phil stood as soon as Clint walked into the room.

“Phil, where’s your shoes? They were an anniversary present.”

 

~*~

 

The flight back to New York City was a quiet one with Phil and Clint sitting in the back. Natasha was at the pilot’s seat while they talked.

“Benji’s got it bad for Natasha,” Clint said with a shake of his head. “Who knew the guy was such a Black Widow fan?”

“He knows no self-preservation. I thought Natasha was going to break him in half when he asked her out to a rom-com movie,” Phil stated. He’d gotten his shoes back thankfully. “Hard to believe in his line of work.”

“Went better than I expected,” Clint said. He leaned in close to Phil. “Hunt will never trust anyone but his team.”

“Bad history there. Phelps nearly killed him as a result. Hunley told me Ethan Hunt has final say over all his missions. I didn’t expect him and Brandt to be involved.”

“No surprise there, boss. Ethan Hunt is hot.”

Phil turned towards Clint. “You think so?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s Tom Cruise level of hotness. You don’t?”

“I’m a little biased, Clint. I am married to Hawkeye after all. Anyone else would be a disappointment.”

“Awe, I’m good eye candy,” Clint smirked.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Phil dryly responded.

“And then there’s William Brandt.” Clint sighed. “He kept his emotions too well in check if you ask me.”

“Don’t be surprised if he rehashes the entire investigation, Clint. He’ll want to triple check our results.”

“Well, two down and two to go.” Clint snuggled in closer to Phil and rested his hand over his stomach. “Here’s hoping we keep getting good results like this.”

Phil doubted it. Clint always sought the happy ending even in the worst of times. One of the things he loved about the man was his need to find the good. It was all Clint had in a childhood of misery. Phil pulled Clint closer. They’d find a way to get a happy ending if Phil had any say about it.


End file.
